This invention relates generally to sealing of faucets, when closed, and more particularly to replacement of seals in faucets, to achieve superior sealing performance.
In the past, faucet seals were typically flat-sided, annular in shape, for pressing of a flat side against an annular metallic seat; or washer, when the seal was displaced axially as during faucet closing. Such annular, flat-sided seals depended upon substantial axial force exertion of a valve stem to develop seal deformation and sealing, and such force exertion increased the development of rubbing friction at interengaged rubber and metallic pressure transmitting surfaces, during relative rotation of such surfaces. Repeated faucet opening and closing often led to unwanted early wear and seal failure. A long felt need has existed for a solution to such conventional faucet seal wear and required replacement.